


#BAE2019 GUESS WHO PARTY

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bae2019, Guess who, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Welcome to the official Baekyeol fest and exchange! This is the guessing post for our 2018-2019 round. We encourage you to join and spread the game and have fun! All participants are listed below. Some participants wrote more than one story and some wanted to remain anonymous. ;) Please leave your guesses on the comments! If you do not have an AO3 account, you may use your twitter username when you sign in via guest.Please be mindful of the rules. Questions about the Guess Who Party? Please send a DM to the mods or a CC :DThank you, and enjoy!





	#BAE2019 GUESS WHO PARTY

# bacon&eggs

## Guess Who has ended!

### Rules:

1\. Leave a comment under this post with your ao3 account. If you do not have an ao3 account, you may ink your twitter account to leave a comment.

2\. For the writer, you may join the party! However, please don't put in your name as a guess for your fic.

3\. For beta readers, you can join too! But also, please don't include in your guesses the writer/s you've read for.

4\. We would appreciate it if you use our hashtags: #BAE2019 and #BAEGuessWhoParty if you'll be tweeting your guesses ^^

### FAQ:

1\. What is a guess who?

  * The guess who party is made for every BAE participant to make their guesses on who wrote, what fic they've read.



2\. How can I join?

  * By simply leaving your guess under this post!



3\. Can I leave a guess for all the fics?

  * Take as many guesses you want! You can guess for 1 up to the 90+ fics that BAE2019 has posted^^



### Participants:

theworldwithkaisoo | masaringo | Kaipou | ParkBaekkieeee | baekhyunswhore | thatSlytheringirl | xiukaiho | parkanjae | Leelia | 13gxly | iexoeris | baekyeolkr | agrippa | exobubz | cherrybaeks | Yumi_Cake | nikkitaaaaa | Ryunick | touchofbeige | ohsehunseoul | kumo_is_kumo | baekyall | Chxxloey | oraceon | sebaekslotto | exoexoexocm | exoticneo | lightsketch | coldplay | kyutebaekyeol | jeulchen | hyunchanee_exo | chanyeoloving | Kawnashi | rainsblankpage | Alwrites | mapotofu | yeolimerent | chanyeooh | splendidpcy | WhoYouNotMe | nineteenninetytwo | bucheonsbabe | chanbaekedt | aestaeticism | nikka14 | abs2891 | gabyunnieah | honey_peach | cyberzyu | ChrisArrow | flaminglia | Supreme_Overlord | baekmochi04 | lawlipoppie | versatiyeol | liddolbobohu | loeysxdaisies | highqualityidiot | HunIka | Elexctra | ripefruityeolda | LadyLiliah | tinkerklang | byunchan0461 | koizoras | Oscar | blank_expression | egoist97 | nokkie | kaichocosoo | Softchanty | baekb4boys | happyxinqs | gracecavendish | chanyelled | ProudHaikyuuTrash | fueled_galaxies | flowergirl | Klavier | Biancanoir1001 | candybaeks | byunthebunny | CookieCuddler | SPF921 | exofanaticjenny | halCYonstars | onelastchence | dxndelixns | kashycat | kozen | Kaipou | noirfire |

Enjoy!  
\- Your BAE Mods. 


End file.
